


Love Song

by Vulnonapix



Series: Basement [4]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Leon is just there for like one sentence, Other, Piers is the best
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:53:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22119703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vulnonapix/pseuds/Vulnonapix
Summary: Piers is trying to write good song.Leon/Piers/Raihan if you can squint
Relationships: Piers & Meloetta
Series: Basement [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1579003
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	Love Song

**Author's Note:**

> Soren : Mewtwo  
> Lucina : Darkrai  
> Grima : Giratina  
> Stella : Jirachi

"If I could begin to be,  
half of what you think of me,  
I could do about anything,  
even learn how to Love like you ,. "

He quickly writes down the notes and continues playing.

Piers is in the process of writing a new song, something that he has not done in a while.

He never writes his songs in a studio or in Spikeford, but in the wild zone.

It is quite inspiring for him to watch the Pokemon there.

Something about it just calms him down. 

But the inspiration for this song doesn't come from any Pokémon.

He sighs briefly.

He should concentrate on something else, nothing will come out of this anyway.

He rips the sheet from the block and begins to write another song.

"When you're with me I feel like a Flygon in the sky. I feel like I could do anything."

Piers looks at the notes and crumples the paper.

How does it come that he can't concentrate right now, before an important performance?

He shakes his head briefly and tries again.

"Being with you let's my heart burn like a Chariza-Ahrg!"

Piers screams in anger.

Since he admitted that he is in love, he just can't write anything right.

'These songs are bad. I am bad. '

Piers grabs his head.

There is not much he can do well and what he can do is bad.

'But the songs are not bad! You are very good! It shows your inside. '

Slightly startled, he turns to a Pokemon.

"Are you for real? You almost gave me a heart attack!"

He says and the humanoid Pokemon starts to giggle.

It has the notes that he threw away in its arm's.

'Why do you think they're so bad? '

Was it's question and Piers scratches his head.

"B-because it's so different from my usual songs. My fans won't l-like it and if t-they find out it's about them then they will -"

He doesn't finish the sentence and starts playing with his collar.

The Pokémon starts to smile.

'Do not worry. They will love it, just because it is different doesn't mean it is bad. I am sure of that, I am the Pokémon of music after all. '

Piers looks at it and sighs briefly.

"If you say so ..."

'I'll help you a little, ok? '  
____________  
Piers looks at the crowd, slightly worried, before looking down.

He and Meloetta have gone over the notes again and again, but he still has a queasy feeling.

He breathes in and out briefly.

It's time.

"Hey, Spikeford are you ready!?"

He asks and the crowd shouts back.

"How was that ?! I can't hear you!"

When piers was on stage, he was alive.  
____________  
Exhausted, Piers leans against the wall.

The concert went well and it seems that Meloetta was right.

'Of course I was right!'

He turns and sees Meloetta looking at him with a big smile.

'You looked so happy! I could feel your soul! Mewtwo was right, you are a great singer! '

Piers opens his mouth to say something but doesn't get to say anything.

"Piers, there you are! Great performance!"

Startled, he turns to the Champ of the Galar Region and stares at him in shock.

"L-leon what are you doing here ?!"

He is still startled and Leon starts to grin.

"Raihan told us that you have an important concert today and we all came!"

Piers glances at Meloetta, only to see that the Pokemon is gone.

"And all are?"

"The other arena leaders of course, Rose actually wanted to come too, but he still had a meeting."

Leon puts an arm around Piers and he blushes as he is led to the others.

_____________

'You look happy.'

Piers looks at Lucina and blushes slightly.

"Yes, I'm happy. The concert went very well."

Meloetta appears next to Lucina.

'Not just the concert, as I see it.'

It starts to giggle and Lucina looks confused at the Pokemon.

'You mean his meeting with the arena leader, don't you?'

Soren looks at the trio.

'Oh, and Grima wants to talk to you, it has something to do with two men.'

Piers sighs and suddenly feels tired.

Meloetta smiles at him gently and pats his head.

'Don't worry, the worst thing that will happen is that he will give you the talk.'

Piers puts his head in his hands.

"Kill me."

'Noooooo! You can't die! '

Stella screams and Piers takes the little Pokemon in his arms.

"I didn't mean it like this! Please don't cry."

Stella calms down and looks at him.

'Promise?'

"Promise."

Meloetta takes Stella and cuddles with it.

"Hey Meloetta, do you want a nickname, or would that be rude?"

Her eyes light up and she nods violently.

'Finally! I've been waiting for days! '

"How about Dorothea then?"

Dorothea starts smiling broadly and cuddles more to Stella.

'I like this!'

Piers smiles and Soren turns to Lucina.

'I see a pattern ...'

Lucina laughs briefly.

**Author's Note:**

> Can you guess the Pattern.


End file.
